la nueva generacion
by franco uchiha uzumaki
Summary: hola soy nuevo escribi esta historia ya que me encanta leer y pensar sobre estas historias de seguro es algo nuevo esto ya que no vi ninguna historia de naruto asi...espero que les guste


hola ...mi nombre es franco uchiha y esta es mi historia ...yo antes de que todo esto comenzara era un chico adolecente normal de 15 años tenia amigos iva al colegio todo vivo en argentina buenos aires berisso bueno empezare contando como cambio toda mi vida ...ese dia el lunes 13 de marzo del 2017 era un dia como cualquier otro me levante me lave la cara y vi mi reflejo sin saber que ese dia seria la ultima vez que veria mi apariencia asi tenia el pelo negro ojos cafe y piel media bronceada media 1.75 tenia el pelo largo un estilo medio como nagato pero sin tapar mi ojo izquierdo despues de vestirme con unos jeans rotos negros una remera negra con el simbolo del clan uchiha en el pecho y una campera negra con capucha junto con zapatillas convers negras fui al comedor prepare mi desayuno suspire cansado mientras tomaba cafe mi padre y mi madrastra no estaban me parecio rraro ya que nunca salian sin avisar pero no le di importancia ...pensaba que haria hoy agarre mi celular y llame a mi mejor amigo cuando contesto dije

ey bruno queres salir hoy? dije mientras me prendia un cigarro

dale fran estoy con michu asi que nos veremos a las 3 en el centro te parece bien ?me pregunto el a lo que yo respondi que si

despues de eso agarre mi computadora y me puse a ver naruto puse mi capitulo favorito donde naruto sasuke sakura y kakashi pelean contra kaguya yo era gran fan de la serie y estaba esperando ansioso el comienzo de boruto una vez terminado el capitulo me puse a ver unas peliculas hasta que se hizo la hora vi el reloj y marcaba las 2:22 pm asi q agarre mis llaves y celular y sali directo hacia el centro en el camino me cruze a thiago mi primo..bah mas q mi primo lo considero mi hermano menor el me saludo con una sonrisa y me pregunto

franco franco queres jugar hoy me dijo con entusiasmo nada rraro en un niño de 9 años

no puedo tengo que ir a ver a bruno le dije secamente a lo que se puso un poco triste lo mire y le hice un gesto para que se acerque y cuando lo hizo lo golpie con mis 2 dedos en la frente y le dije lo siento thiago sera la proxima vez y segui mi camino en 20 min llegue al centro y vi a bruno y michu en las amacas de la plaza los salude y bruno me dijo

bien fran que queres hacer me pregunto el mientras se ataba el pelo a lo que yo respondi

nose lo que tu quieras dije con simpleza y el suspiro

estuvimos dando vueltas por todo berisso hasta que de repente se escucho una explosion a unas calles de donde estaban oimos a toda la multitud gritar policias y bomberos acudian a la zona yo miraba todo serio bruno entonces dijo

pero que mierda pasa franco michu hay que correr es peligroso estar aqui yo asenti y empeze a correr con ellos a una distancia segura de la explosion cuando llegamos al lugar seguro pude ver que toda la gente de la ciudad estaba aqui inclusive la madre de bruno mis padres thiago todos

policia:ALTO AHI MALDITO QUIEN MIERDA ERES ? escuchamos gritar a un policia cuando escuchamos su grito pudimos ver del lugar que ocasiono la explosion estaba un hombre encapuchado que no dejaba ver su ropa y traia una mascara que ocultaba su rostro

?:no es asunto tuyo estoy buscando a franco laurini dijo y todos los que me conocian inclusive yo quedamos en shock

que quieres de mi dije dando un paso alfrente estaba asustado si pero tenia que mantener la calma

lo que yo quiero de ti es algo complicado ...eres alguien realmente fuerte puedo sentirlo incluso antes de que despiertes dijo el con una voz sin emociones

despertar de que estas hablando maldito dije con una voz que mostraba confusion e ira por alguna razon me sentia nervioso

ya lo veras dijo y se abalanzo sobre mi clavandome una espada en el pecho yo vomite sangre mientras veia mi vista borrosa

porque dije casi en un susurro

si tu eres "el" ya lo sabras adios dijo desapareciendo mientras yo cerraba los ojos lo ultimo que vi fui a mis amigos corriendo a socorrerme

donde estoy dije con una mirada perdida me encontraba en un lugar desconocido lo unico que veia era oscuridad de repente escuche una voz que dijo

acercate joven no te hare daño dijo la voz con amabilidad yo por instinto la segui algo me decia que tenia que ir con el dueño de la voz segui caminando y cuando llegue lo vi

un hombre flotando vestia una tunica con 6 magatamas en el cuello 2 cuernos en su cabeza 6 esferas flotando detras de el y un baculo pero lo que me dejo en shock fue ver al rinnegan en sus ojos con una voz nerviosa le pregunte...quien eres ,el simplemente me miro y una sonrisa se posaba en sus labios

mi nombre es hagoromo soy el sabio de los 6 caminos dijo el con seriedad pero con calma

QUE COMO ES POSIBLE ESTOY SOÑANDO VERDAD ? dije en un ataque de panico no todos los dias te encontrabas con un dios y mucho menos al creador del ninshu

no es un sueño calma dejame explicarte todo supongo que ya sabes sobre mi madre kaguya mis hijos y de naruto y sasuke no es asi? me pregunto el a lo que yo asenti, bien escucha atentamente naruto y sasuke antes de morir vieron el futuro y dejaron una profecia

una profecia dije yo confundido a lo que el sabio asintio

 **2 fuerzas se unen y crean la autentica felicidad el chico del sol y el chico de luna vuelven a aparecer esta vez la luna no cargara con la maldicion del odio ..el y el sol volveran a ser equipo para detener a la reencarnacion de la diosa del conejo ambos sin recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas conoceran el dolor el odio la soledad pero tambien conoceran el amor la amistad y el valor de los lazos juntos llegaran a la paz los 2 ñiños nacidos del amor y odio las siguientes reencarnaciones del hijo mayor y el hijo menor**

 **al terminar de relatar eso lo mire sorprendido y confundido que tiene que ver eso conmigo pregunte**

 **tu eres el chico de la luna en tu vida pasada fuiste uchiha sasuke y puedo ver claramente en ti el chakra de mi hijo indra en ti dijo serio**

 **por que...PORQUE YO EXPLICAMELO SOLO SOY UN INUTIL NO PUEDO HACER NADA BIEN INCLUSO YA FUI ASESINADO POR ESE MALDITO DE LA MASCARA yo...les falle a todos dije con furia y tristesa**

 **ese hombre con la mascara hizo lo que hizo solo para que despertaras tu poder oculto tu sharigan y mangekyuo sharingan el era un suborbinado de la reencarnacion de mi madre la unica razon por la que no despertaste tus ojos es que yo al momento de tu naciomiento puse un sello que bloqueaba tu chakra y tus poderes oculares pero ese sello se rompio en el momento en que estuviste al borde de la muerte dijo el serio**

 **si todo lo que dices es cierto no servira de mucho si tengo un mangekyo normal a medida que lo usara perdere la vista y no me extraña tenerlo ..mi madre murio haces 6 años asi que es normal que mi poder se haya desbloqueado pero no manifestado me equivoco ? dije ya asimilando todo**

 **je una deduccion increible te pareces mucho a sasuke tenez razon pero estoy aqui por que quiero preguntarte algo...si yo te doy poder que harias con el ..el mundo esta en grave peligro y depende de vosotros 2 dijo el con una mirada seria**

 **sinceramente quize esto toda mi vida tener poder y cambiar este retorcido mundo .. la razon por la que llegue aqui fue gracias a todos mis amigos y mis seres queridos si me das poder lo usaria para protegerlos a todos jamas olvidare a la gente que estuvo conmigo en las buenas y malas CAMBIARIA ESTE MUNDO Y PROTEGERIA A TODOS CON LA AYUDA DE MIS SERES QUERIDOS dije con determinacion sorprendiendo a hagoromo y sacandole una sonrisa**

 **no queda mucho tiempo ...sinceramente estoy feliz por tu respues , quiero que te acerques y levantes tu mano dominante yo me acerque y levante mi mano izquierda el choco su palma con la mia y senti un cosquilleo en ella junto con una oleada de poder impresionante y un ligero pinchazo en mis ojos**

 **te di mi tambien modifique tu sharingan para que no pierdas la vista y tienes el choku rinnegan dijo el serio**

 **gracias juro que los protegere a todos dije con determinacion**

 **no queda tiempo es hora que te vayas ten cuidado tienes poder pero te falta entrenar mucho dijo el serio a lo que yo asenti y fui cegado por una luz**

 **abri mis ojos y pude ver a unos medicos atendiendome en donde fui atravezado me levante di unos pasos alfrente mientras era rodeado de una energia morada**

 **ahora soy capaz de cambiarlo todo..chicos tengo mucho que contarles a todo el mundo dijo volteando mi apariencia habia cambiado ahora poseia el pelo negro azulado piel blanca y en mi ojo izquierdo estaba el rinnegan y en el derecho el mangekyo sharingan que era el mismo que el de sasuke mire a todos serio y suspire estaba siendo grabado por la tv saldria en todo el pais bueno me ahorra muchas explicaciones pense y procedi a contarlo todo una vez que termine de contarles todos estaban en shock mas mi familia**

 **aparti de hoy comienza mi camino no sera facil pero no me rendire me hare mucho mas fuerte y los protegere a todos chicos ...este es mi camino ninja**


End file.
